Wrong Choice ?
by Hijau
Summary: Sakura merasa keputusannya adalah keputusan yang salah. Ini semua karena ia dibutakan oleh cinta sehingga mau menikahi pengusaha muda Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan teman masa kecil dan cinta pertamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menikah dengan sahabat semasa kecilnya. Impian masa kecilnya benar-benar akan terwujud hanya dalam hitungan jam. Pria yang ia cintai selama 15 tahun akhirnya melamar dan mempersuntingnya. Memintanya untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya. Harusnya Sakura merasa senang akan hal itu, namun nyatanya ia sama sekali tak merasa demikian.

"Kau benar-benar sanggup?" Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang nampak pas ditubuhnya memasuki ruang tunggu bagi pengantin wanita. Pria tersebut menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk pada satu-satunya sofa diruangan tersebut. "Kalau kau tak sanggup, aku bisa membatalkannya," mata kelam pria tersebut menatap lurus ke manik hijau Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. Pria ini sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya, menjadi malaikat untuknya. Biarlah kali ini ia yang menyelesaikan semuanya "aku menerima lamarannya Sai," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik kelam Sai "Jadi sudah pasti aku sanggup menjalaninya," kalau biasanya Sai yang akan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, untuk kali ini Sakura yang memulai "kau hanya perlu mendukungku,"

"Inilah sebabnya aku selalu menganggapmu gadis bodoh,"

 **Wrong Choice?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku/Sasunaru/Saisaku**

 **Rate: M**

Sakura Haruno memasang wajah yang ditekuk. Harusnya dulu ia bilang pada Sai bahwa ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan sekarang Sakura Haruno harus selalu menelan rasa pahit bila sudah berada dalam kediamannya. Memuakkan.

Ruang makan itu didominasi warna hitam putih. Dihadapannya duduk seorang pria tampan dengan kesempurnaannya yang merupakan suaminya. Sakura hampir saja melupakan bahkan tak perduli dengan keberadaan seorang pria lain yang juga tengah menyantap sarapan jikalau sang suami tak mengungkit masalah semalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Suara dingin itu, suara yang dulu Sakura kagumi. Suara yang selalu membuatnya berimajinasi liar. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, entah sejak kapan rasa cintanya yang dulu membuncah kini berubah menjadi benci luar biasa pada sang suami. Sakura tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, gadis itu punya pekerjaan yang menantinya satu jam lagi dan ia tak mau membuang waktunya untuk meladeni ucapan suaminya.

"kau tak mendengarku?" suara baritone itu sedikit meninggi, munkin pria itu mulai kesal dengan tingkah sang istri yang mulai susah diatur. Sakura menatap tajam mata kelam sang suami "Kenapa tak coba kau tanyakan pada Naruto?" ucapnya dengan sinis. Sakura bangkit dari kursinya lalu melenggang keluar tanpa memedulikan teriakan kemarahan sang suami yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai,"

Pria itu menoleh, menatap pada gadis musim semi yang tadi memanggilnya. "Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Sai langsung pada Sakura. Sai yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kameranya menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu berbaring di sofa yag ada di _basecamp_ mereka. Sakura dan Sai merupakan anggota band yang tengah naik daun. Sakura yang sudah menikah tak membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya, lagipula suaminya tak pernah melarangnya. Selain keduanya, ada dua orang lagi yaitu Kiba dan Menma.

"aku ingin bercerai," Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada sangat pelan. Walaupun pelan namun Sai mampu mendengarkannya. Sai menatap Sakura sebentar lalu berjalan kearah dapur "kurasa kau butuh coklat panas,"

Sakura tahu kalau Sai tidak menyetujui perkataannya. Awalnya Sakura pikir Sai adalah orang yang menganut paham 'Bercerai itu tak baik' namun makin kesini Sakura sadar akan alasan yang membuat Sai selalu menghindar jika Sakura mengungkit masalah perceraian. Alasannya hanya satu yaitu karena saat ini Sakura tengah hamil.

Pintu _basecamp_ terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok yang tengah tersenyum sumringah. Kiba, pria yang di pipinya memiliki tattoo berbentuk segita berwarna merah langsung berlari kearah dapur "Sai buatkan aku coklat panas juga," ucapnya dengan suara penuh semangat.

Sakura merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sandaran sofa saat Menma ikut duduk di sofa.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang dalam mood kurang baik, apa saudara kembarku berulah?"

Sakura mendelik saat Menma bertanya dan pria itu hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. "Aku sudah selalu memperingatkanmu. Jadi hadapi saja,"

"Kau benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh cinta," perkataan dari arah dapur membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kali ini Kiba yang berucap. Ingin sekali rasanya sakura melempar bantal kursi kearah kiba namun ia urungkan karena setelah dipikir-pikir Kiba ada benarnya juga. Semua yang dikatakan Sai, Menma, ataupun Kiba memang benar. Ia tak seharusnya mengatakan ingin bercerai padahal dulu ia yang menerima lamaran sang suami. Sakura yakin saat itu ia menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dari saran-saran sahabatnya untuk tak menikah dengan sang suami, namun apa daya saat itu Sakura benar-benar dibutakan oleh cinta. Cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang memintanya menikah dan melahirkan anaknya. Tanpa perduli dengan status Sasuke saat itu.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha saat itu telah menikah dengan pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto telah menikah di salah satu Negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Namun, karena beberapa hal Sasuke harus kembali ke jepang untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Dan untuk itulah Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi istrinya untuk menutupi pernikahan sesama jenisnya dengan Naruto.

"Jadi menurut kalian akau harus pasrah menghadapi ini semua?"

Sakura sedikit membentak teman-temannya, walaupun mereka ada benarnya namun perkataan ketiganya tidak membuat moodnya yang jelek kembali baik. Padahal niat awalnya berkumpul bersama temannya adalah untuk mengembalikan moodnya.

"Cerailah ketika anak itu telah lahir,"

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cerailah ketika anak itu lahir,"

Perkataan Sai membuat ketiga orang yang berada diruangan tersebut terdiam, antara tak percaya dan bingung dengan perkataan Sai.

Sai menatap ketiga rekan band-nya yang terdiam. Pria pucat tersebut hanya tersenyum sembari menekuni pekerjaannya di dapur. Sakura yang notabenenya adalah orang yang mengenal Sai sejak kecil benar-benar tak pernah menyangka pria itu akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Tetapi bukan berarti Sakura tak memikirkan kata-kata Sai. Pernikahan ini pada awalnya memang untuk hal itukan, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukannya.

"Aku bercanda," ucap Sai yang sudah berada di ruang nonton yang memang tak memiliki sekat dengan dapur. Sai meletakkan secangkir coklat panas dihadapan Sakura. "Jangan dilakukan apa yang sudah kukatakan, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Selera humormu jelek, Sai" Sahut Kiba yang sekarang juga ikut berkumpul bersama yang lain di ruang nonton. Sai kembali memasang senyumnya lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

" _By the way_ apa yang membuatmu ke pub kemarin malam?"

Sakura menoleh lalu memasang wajah masam pada Kiba yang bertanya. Kiba bengsek umpatnya dalam hati. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk mengungkit kembali alasan dirinya ke _pub_ kemarin malam. Hatinya terasa sakit tiap kali mengingat malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wrong Choice?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku/Sasunaru/Saisaku (friendship)**

 **Rate: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk tiga orang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat dirinya dipaksa sadar bahwa ia dan pasangan gay tersebut berada dalam satu rumah. Dan menyebalkannya lagi salah satu dari pria itu adalah suaminya, betapa tololnya ia dulu menerima lamaran Uchiha brengsek tersebut. Cinta memang menyebalkan.

Sakura mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Pasti Naruto tengah memasak untuk makan malam. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya. Langkahnya yang tadinya akan ia bawa menuju ke kamarnya harus memutar balik karena Sasuke memanggilnya.

"harimu menyenangkan, Sakura- _chan_?" suara cempreng Naruto memasuki gendang telinganya ketika ia menarik kursi yang akan ia duduki.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan "biasa saja," jawabnya dengan cepat dengan nada sinis nan ketus. Ia berharap Naruto tidak mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Ia sampai detik ini tidak begitu suka jika harus terlibat perbincangan dengan Naruto. Jujur ia cemburu pada Naruto, ia cemburu karena Sasuke justru mencintai Naruto bukan dirinya, ia cemburu karena Naruto terlihat lebih sempurna darinya dimata Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara baritone yang ia rindukan sekaligus ia benci menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sasuke pasti bisa melihat raut wajah masam dan lelahnya. Dan jujur hatinya sedikit menghangat, Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, lalu apa yang membawamu ke _pub_ kemarin malam?"

Sakura sejenak menutup matanya untuk menenagkan pikirannya. Tadinya ia berpikir Sasuke akan melupakan dan tak akan mengungkit lagi permasalahan ini, tapi sepertinya ia salah. Sekarang ia tak mungkin mengelak lagi seperti tadi pagi. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, bola mata hijau teduhnya dapat melihat tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi milik suaminya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapnya dengan santai, sebisa mungkin Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan berani agar kebohongannya tak ketahuan. Ia tak mau memancing keributan lagi dengan suaminya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura," suara Sasuke pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Aku tahu kau ke _pub_ semalam," Sasuke lagi-lagi bersuara.

Matanya melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang sedari tadi sebenarnya sudah ikut bergabung di meja makan dan menonton percakapan keduanya. Sakura sekilas menggigit bibr bawahnya sebelum bangkit dan mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau tahu," ucap Sakura melirik Naruto lalu kembali menatap Sasuke "tadi pagi aku menyuruhmu bertanya padanya kan," gadis musim semi itu menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk kirinya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto. Karena fokusnya sekarang sepenuhnya berada pada sang suami.

"Bukan Naruto yang mengadu," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura tahu, dalam nada datar tersebut Sasuke tengah menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah dan tak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan janin dalam rahimmu,"

Sakura terkesiap. Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Fakta bahwa ia hanya inang bagi pasangan tersebut membuat sudut-sudut matanya menghangat. Ia salah mengira Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, yang pria itu khawatirkan hanya janin yang ada dalam rahimnya. Kenyataan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Ya, Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkan janin yang baru berusia dua minggu tersebut. Sekilas dalam pikiran terbesit untuk menggugurkan bayi didalam rahimnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menangis dalam diam di kamarnya. Ia terisak dan tak mengerti kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

Kemarin malam ia memutuskan untuk ke _pub_ karena ia melihat Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berciuman di ruang tengah saat ia akan mengambil air minum di dapur. Ia tak pernah mau mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi di sana. Sampai detik ini bayangan itu benar-benar menempel permanen diotaknya dan itu sangat menyebalkan. Ia merasa jijik, bukan pada keduanya justru pada dirinya sendiri.

Hal itulah yang menyebabkan ia ke _pub_. Disana ia tak melakukan apa-apa selain meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Ya, Sakura menangis semalaman. Menyesali semua jalan yang telah ia ambil, menangisi dirinya sendiri yang menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela pada kenyataan menyakitkan tersebut, merutuki kebodohannya yang sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Padahal sejak awal Sakura tahu kondisi Sasuke. Sakura tahu jika pengusaha muda dari keluarga terhormat itu gay dan baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan sejenis di perancis. Sakura juga tahu bahwa pernikahan mereka hanya 'topeng' untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa pria itu telah melakukan pernikahan sejenis, Karena Sasuke tak mau membuat kedua orangtuanya tahu dan membahayakan kesehatan sang Ibu yang mengalami penyakit jantung. Lagipula Jepang belum memberi izin atas pernikahan sejenis.

Dan juga Sasuke tak ingin usahanya dalam membangun perusahaan raksasa keluarganya hancur begitu saja hanya karena pernikahan sejenisnya. Maka sempurnalah sudah semuanya saat Sakura datang dengan cintanya. Cintanya yang terlalu tulus pada Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

' _Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan'_ ucapnya disela-sela isak tangisnya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang memberitahumu,"

Suara cempreng Naruto memasuki indra pendengaran Sasuke yang tengah memeriksa setumpuk laporan perusahaannya.

Merasa tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Masalah Sakura- _chan,_ "

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Mata kelamnya tetap fokus pada laporan yang tengah ia periksa. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

Naruto mengerling "Aku hanya tak suka Sakura- _chan_ menuduhku,"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sedang dalam mood kurang baik, ia sejujurnya sedari tadi memikirkan istrinya tersebut. Sedari dulu Sasuke selalu berusaha lembut memperlakukan Sakura, namun akhir-akhir ini wanita itu terlihat memberontak padanya. Bahkan tak segan-segan akan menentang semua perkataannya.

"Sai,"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Setahu Naruto, Sai adalah sahabat Sakura dan sejak awal tidak begitu menyukai Sasuke. Lalu kenapa pria itu memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura ada di pub semalam. Bukannya akan lebih mudah jika ia menutup mulutnya.

 **TBC**

 **Nelsonthen52:** udah dilanjut, semoga lanjutannya memuaskan ya

 **Akihime Rena:** Sama aku juga suka karakter mama Saku yang kuat. Kita lihat nanti ya

 **bandung girl:** Aku juga SSL kok . Ini udah di lanjut ya, semoga suka.

 **misakiken:** sejujurnya aku gak suka Yaoi

 **yassir2374:** aku kayak pernah denger judul itu tapi kayaknya belum pernah baca, ntar deh kalau ada waktu aku baca. Kehamilan Saku nanti bakalan dijelasin kok

 **guest:** aku kan gak bilang kalau fict ini cuma ada pair sasunaru doing

 **hanung:** harusnya saya gak balas review ini, Cuma saya greget aja baca reviewmu. Pertama atas dasar apa anda mengatakan fict saya yang satu lagi bukan Sasusaku, bahkan fict tersebut belum selesai. Kedua, saya ini pecinta Sasusaku lho. Ketiga, terimakasih sudah bilang fict saya sampah. Aku gak berharap kamu bacap fict ini, tapi setidaknya mampir sebentar untuk melihat jawaban saya atas review anda.

 **Guest:** Maaf, ini cerita milik saya. Saya yang berhak mengatur bagaimana cerita ini akan berjalan. Diatas saya sudah nulis pairing bahwa fict ini akan dipenuhi dengan pair sasusaku, sasunaru, dan saisaku.

 **kuroshiro:** Cuma cerita biasa kok, Cuma kebetulan bersamaan sama berita perizinan tersebut di amerika.

 **Toruperri:** wah penasaran ya? Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka ya sama kelanjutannya

 **may:** jujur saja aku gak suka yaoi

 **chinatsu:** ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih sudah review

 **intanmalusen:** masalah pair lihat nanti ya, aku orangnya gak suka buka-bukaan namanya juga dibutakan akan cinta, masalah hamil nanti juga dijelasin kok kenapa bisa terjadi.

Buat yang sudah mau membaca fict saya terimakasih banyak


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Choice?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku/Sasunaru/Saisaku**

 **Rate: M**

Suara musik khas diskotik terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran pria berkulit putih pucat tersebut. Otaknya sedang tidak dapat berfikir jernih, sehingga ia lebih memilih datang ke _pub_ daripada ke sesuatu tempat yang lebih baik.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu menghabiskan malamnya di tempat haram tersebut. Ia datang hanya untuk minum minuman beralkohol, tidak lebih. Tapi malam ini ada yang berbeda. Ia yang sudah berada di pub tersebut sejak pukul sebelas malam terkaget-kaget saat teman wanita kesayangannya memasuki area pub.

Posisi meja bar yang lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk membuat Sai dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat kepala merah muda memasuki pub dengan raut wajah menyedihkan. Mata hitamnya terus mengamati wanita merah muda yang tengah berbincang dengan pelayan _pub_ , sepertinya wanita itu tengah memesan satu ruangan untuk dirinya sendiri Karena Sai dapat melihat pelayan tersebut membawa wanita tersebut ke ruangan yang berada di pojokan. Tak ada lagi yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut setelah wanita itu menempati ruangan tersebut.

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia yakin baru meminum dua gelas minuman dengan kadar alkohol rendah jadi tak mungkin ia berhalusinasi. Ia yakin yang dilihatnya adalah Sakura. Dahinya kembali mengernyit karena berusaha memikirkan alasan wanita yang telah menikah tersebut datang ke _pub_ seperti ini. Karena seingat Sai, Sakura sangat lemah dengan alkohol. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakura kemari hanya untuk minum.

Otak cerdasnya langsung mengarah pada masalah rumah tangga wanita tersebut. Tapi setahunya Sakura bukanlah orang yang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara datang ke tempat seperti ini. Apa dia harus bertanya pada suami sahabatnya tersebut? Ah, sepertinya tidak enak menanyakan masalah rumah tangga orang lain, Sai tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan rumah tangga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda wanita merah muda itu akan keluar. Sai mencoba menghubungi Sakura namun ponsel gadis tersebut tak aktif. Apa ia harus menyusul sahabatnya tersebut ke dalam, pikirnya.

Sai membuat keputusan, ia berjalan kearah ruangan tersebut. Seorang pelayan terlihat mencegahnya masuk namun Sai berhasil meyakinkan pelayan tersebut bahwa dirinya adalah orang terdekat Sakura. Pintu itu terbuka, suara yang pertama kali masuk ke gendang telinganya adalah suara isakan Sakura yang terdengar lemah dan rapuh. Kalau sudah begini, Sai tak akan pernah sanggup jika hanya memandang iba kearah sahabatnya tersebut. Otak cerdasnya memaksa dirinya untuk merengkuh gadis itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dan itulah yang sedang pria eboni itu lakukan, merengkuh wanita itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Sakura justru semakin menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan Sai. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan pundaknya naik turun, tanda bahwa Sakura belum menghentikan tangisannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Sai, berulang kali dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sai bergeming. Pria itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membagi kehangatan dan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura. Dipeluknya Sakura dengan lembut, seolah-olah jika ia terlalu keras wanita dalam pelukannya itu akan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

Kisah cintanya bersama Naruto seharusnya bukan lagi sesuatu hal yang menarik jika ia dan Naruto masih menetap di Jerman. Sasuke pun tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada Naruto. Pria yang berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu hanyalah seseorang yang ia pungut karena mengalami kekerasan oleh ayah kandungnya. Keduanya tinggal bersama setelah Sasuke berbaik hati meminjamkan satu kamar apartemennya pada Naruto, dengan syarat pemuda itu harus membersihkan rumah dan membuatkan makanan untuk Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke juga tak mau rugi karena telah meminjamkan kamar apartemennya.

"Teme, apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara cempreng dan manja Naruto memasuki gendang telinga Sasuke. Keduanya baru saja bergumul di sofa panjang yang berada diruang tamu.

"Tidak ada," ucap Sasuke datar. Ia sendiri juga bahkan tak begitu mengerti apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ia memang tadi mencoba mengenang bagaimana kisah cinta terlarang mereka. Namun, akhir-akhir ini ia juga sering memikirkan wanita merah muda yang juga menyandang sebagai istri keduanya tersebut.

Pernah terbesit diotaknya kalau ia menyesal telah meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Satu hal yang membuatnya menyesal adalah tingkah sakura yang berubah total di tahun kedua rumah tangga mereka. Tahun pertama semuanya berjalan normal dan lancar, kecuali permintaan Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menunda keinginannya untuk memiliki anak.

Satu alasan kuat kenapa Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya adalah karena masalah keturunan. Sasuke bisa saja menutupi pernikahan terlarangnya dengan cara lain. Tetapi Sasuke butuh keturunan, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dapatkan dari sosok pemuda yang dicintainya. Dengan kedok menutupi pernikahan terlarangnya, Sasuke meminta Sakura menjadi istrinya dan melahirkan anaknya. Sasuke sempat berfikir bahwa Sakura akan menolak rencananya, namun gadis itu justru menyetujui hal itu. Sahabat yang baik pikirnya saat itu.

Rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana. Walau pernikahan itu berhasil ia lakasanakan tetapi masalah keturunan dan permintaan Sakura membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk memiliki anak. Sakura menginginkan hadirnya anak diantara keduanya dengan cara melakukan hubungan suami-istri, bukan bayi tabung yang selama ini Sasuke rencanakan.

"Kau memikirkan Sakura-chan?"

Suara Naruto kembali menginterupsi indera pendengarannya. Pria blonde itu menatapnya penuh selidik. Terlihat jelas dimatanya bahwa ia tak begitu suka dengan apa yang ia tanyakan pada Sasuke.

"aku memikirkan kandungannya,"

Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata kelam itu, namun ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Bukan tak berhasil, dari awal hingga detik ini pun Naruto tak pernh bisa membaca sorot mata kelam Sasuke. Terlalu banyak misteri didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara mobil yang memasuki area pekarangan rumah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bergegas merapikan diri. Tamu mana yang berani-beraninya berkunjung saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, menyebalkan.

Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya, bisa bahaya jika yang datang itu adalah keluarga Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Sasuke yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya berjalan kearah pintu. Pemandangan yang ia dapatkan di pagi hari ini membuat hatinya sedikit kebas. Pria eboni yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dan tak lupa Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan pemuda itu.

"Bisa beri aku jalan? Semakin hari tubuh Sakura semakin berat, aku tak sanggup menggendongnya lebih lama lagi jika kau hanya akan menatapku saja,"

Sasuke tak menjawa perkataan Sai. Pria Uchiha itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Sai dapat masuk kedalam. Sai sangat hafal dimana letak kamar Sakura, dan itu tak membuatnya susah untuk menemukannya karena setiap kemari, kamar Sakura adalah tujuan utamanya.

Sai membaringkan tubuh sakura keatas tempat tidur. Untung saja tadi Sai sempat membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata Sakura, sehigga wanita itu tak tampak kalau baru saja menangis. Sai menyelimuti tubuh Sakura.

"Kau bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Sai mulai mengeluarkan suara. Tak peduli bahwa disitu ada Sasuke yang memantaunya di depan kamar Sakura. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Saki." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup dahi lebar Sakura dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kedua mata kelam itu bertemu "aku punya satu permintaan padamu, sayangi dia setidaknya hingga bayi itu lahir," Sai terdiam sesaat "setelahnya kau boleh mengambil bayi itu dan ceraikan Sakura, maka aku akan melanjutkan peranmu sebagai suami," Sai berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama rumah tersebut.

TBC

Buat readers maaf ya reviewnya gak bisa dibalas, karena aku sedang terburu-buru hehe, jadi wajar saja kalau diatas tulisan kurang rapi dan typo bertebran karena aku gak ngecek tulisanku. Chapter selanjutnya insyaallah reviewnya bakalan dibalas. TERIMAKASIH SEMUA


End file.
